


Формула устройства Вселенной

by Maks_Falk



Series: My love for you Ineffable [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley loves the stars, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Горизонт терялся где-то далеко внизу в серой дымке, соединяющей небо и землю.- Прекрасный вид, - сказал Азирафель и на всякий случай улыбнулся. Кроули не обратил внимания - он стоял, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел вверх. Такой непривычно тихий, что Азирафель забеспокоился.- Есть новости? Что-то случилось?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: My love for you Ineffable [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405459
Kudos: 8





	Формула устройства Вселенной

— Здесь довольно безлюдно, — сказал Азирафель, оглядываясь.

И был абсолютно прав. Планета, на которой они находились, была голым бесплодным камнем. Азирафель предпочёл бы что-нибудь покрытое зеленью, цветущее и журчащее сотней ручьёв, но это был черёд Кроули выбирать место для пикника, так что ангел решил не ворчать, а ограничиться одним коротким замечанием.

Небо над ними, перечёркнутое сияющим рукавом галактики, мерцало горстями звёзд — такое яркое, что можно было обойтись без солнца. Они стояли на краю тектонического разлома, и ветер, поднимаясь из головокружительной пустоты, шевелил им волосы. Горизонт терялся где-то далеко внизу в серой дымке, соединяющей небо и землю.

— Прекрасный вид, — заметил Азирафель и на всякий случай улыбнулся. Кроули не обратил внимания — он стоял, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел вверх. Такой непривычно тихий, что Азирафель забеспокоился.

— Есть новости? Что-то случилось?

Кроули покачал головой. Потом вдруг спросил:

— Как тебе кажется — это красиво?

— Что? — не понял Азирафель.

— Звёзды. Галактики. Вот это вот всё. Тебе нравится?

Азирафель, растерявшись, глянул на небо. Небо сияло, как дива из кабаре, перевернувшая на себя ведро с блёстками. После прогулки под ним потом обязательно найдёшь приставшую звёздочку на щеке или в волосах.

— Это Божественный замысел, — уклончиво сказал ангел. — Ну, его часть. Что тут может не нравиться?

— Божественный замысел? — неожиданно передразнил Кроули. — Замысел!.. Ладно, изначально это и правда был замысел, но ты знаешь, как это принимали? По бумагам! Подмахнул и готово! Тут можно было оставить абсолютную пустоту — и никто бы даже не заметил! С Земли, — он широким жестом ткнул пальцем в сторону — наверное, в ту, где находилась Земля, — этого даже не видно!

Азирафель не хотел обсуждать с Кроули ангельскую некомпетентность (хотя ему было что сказать на эту тему, он не хотел обвинять коллег по цеху перед лицом демона), так что он решил сменить тему и вежливо спросил:

— А откуда ты знаешь это место? Бывал здесь раньше?

Кроули пожал плечами, отвернулся. Сел на плоский валун у края обрыва, выдернул пробку из бутылки вина.

— Вроде того, — нехотя признался он.

— Это место тебе о чём-то напоминает? — спросил Азирафель, чтобы подбодрить. Но Кроули не ободрился — наоборот, выражение лица у него стало ещё кислее.

Азирафель подставил бокалы. На Кроули, видимо, нашла меланхолия, и ему сейчас весь свет был не мил. Азирафель сел с ним рядом, чтобы не бросать демона грустить в одиночестве.

Кроули, ссутулившись и слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, смотрел на звёзды.

— Вон то скопление, — сказал он, ткнув пальцем. — Только посмотри. Из него вышло бы три отличных созвездия. Когда ангелы успели так облениться? — с необычной злостью спросил он. — Нельзя просто зачерпнуть звёзд из мешка, бросить на небо и назвать это «небесным объектом»! Это халтура!

— Я уверен, на всё есть разумное объяснение, — сказал Азирафель, удивлённый такой ревнивой критикой небесной механики. На его взгляд, скопление было вполне заурядным, не заслуживающим совершенно никакого внимания.

Они молча выпили вина, сидя возле края обрыва. Небо над ними было неподвижным и молчаливым.

— Я был здесь раньше, — признался Кроули, кинув на Азирафеля косой взгляд. — Очень давно.

— Весь четырнадцатый век, я полагаю? — Азирафель шутливо пихнул его локтем, но Кроули не поддержал весёлое настроение.

— Нет. Ещё раньше, — мрачно сказал он, и Азирафель вдруг _понял_.

— О, — сказал он, растерявшись.

Кроули редко бывал с ним по-настоящему откровенным, и ещё реже — считай, никогда, — не говорил о том, что было с ним до Падения. 

— Ты… — начал Азирафель и молча показал глазами на небо, намекая на прошлый род занятий Кроули. Тот неопределённо шевельнул бровями, дёрнул плечом, отвернулся.

— Да, — сказал он в сторону. — Вроде того.

— Ты сотворял звёзды!.. — потрясённо прошептал Азирафель.

— Ничего я не сотворял! — скривился Кроули. — Я брал готовое и расставлял по местам. Пришлось изобрести математику и рассчитать движение небесных сфер, чтобы они не схлопнулись в первые же десять минут. Ты думаешь, созвездия и туманности сами себя расположили? — Кроули фыркнул. — И это я ещё не говорю о том, сколько трудов стоило заманить на небо весь этот зоопарк — Лебедя, Рака, Кита и всех остальных.

— О, — с сожалением выдохнул Азирафель и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Кроули по сгорбленной спине. — Мне так жаль, что мы не были знакомы раньше, когда ты был ангелом.

— Да ты бы мне не понравился, — хмыкнул Кроули.

— Как тебя звали?

Кроули пробурчал что-то невнятное, так что Азирафелю пришлось переспросить.

— Анатаниил! — резко бросил тот. — Дурацкое имя, оно всё равно мне не подходило.

Кроули глянул на часы, потом снова уставился на небо.

— Смотри, — сказал он. — Сейчас начнётся.

Азирафель поднял глаза вверх. Яркая звезда мерцала высоко над горизонтом — нервно, будто её била дрожь. А потом она вспыхнула. Её сияние затмило все звёзды, даже сверкающий рукав ближней галактики. Небо зажглось ослепительно-белым. Азирафель прищурился, заслонился ладонью.

— Сверхновая, — с нежностью сказал Кроули. Он смотрел на небо, не щурясь.

Азирафель нашарил его руку и сжал.

Взорвавшаяся звезда разрасталась, разбухала, как воздушный шар, она уже затопила всё небо и продолжала расти. Азирафель буквально чувствовал её обжигающий жар и поток ледяной радиации. Чувство было странным — вроде щекотки или мурашек по всему телу. Весь мир заполнил белый огонь. Очевидно, только демоническое чудо не позволяло им с Кроули немедленно испариться. А вот планете, на которой они пребывали, повезло меньше. Она затрещала и вздрогнула. Из тектонического разлома пахнуло горячей магмой.

Кроули поднялся на ноги, отсалютовал сверхновой звезде. И протянул руку:

— Идём, ангел.

— Ещё минутку, — попросил Азирафель, замерев с поднятым бокалом вина. Белое звёздное пламя заворожило его, он не мог отвести взгляд.

— Планета сейчас расколется, — предупредил Кроули.

— Одну минутку!.. Я никогда не видел такое… вблизи.

Кроули, вздохнув, сел обратно.

Планета под их ногами разваливалась на куски. Только один островок, словно не замечая катастрофы, оставался невредимым — тот, на котором сидели, держась за руки, ангел и демон, наблюдая за рождением новой звезды.

Когда однажды в глубинах вселенной, может быть, через тысячи лет, люди (или другие разумные существа) обнаружат маленький астероид на орбите бывшей сверхновой — они страшно удивятся, найдя на нём пустую коробку из-под пирожных и бутылку вина. Ещё больше они удивятся, найдя выцарапанное на камне А + К — и построят целую научную теорию, приняв эти символы за часть таинственной формулы, описывающей устройство Вселенной.

И, знаете… Они будут не так уж неправы насчёт формулы.


End file.
